Love-A-Rooney: Maddie and Diggy
by ImagineAllTheStoriesUntold
Summary: Maddie and Diggy have always liked eachother, but, what happens when a little trip makes them confront eachother? (A Liv and Maddie Fanfiction) & (A Miggie Fanfiction)
1. Morning Encounters

**Maddie's POV:**

"Sup Rooney" said Diggy as he walked up to my locker.

"Sup?" I responded, smiling; acting this way was routine to us.

"Stuff," he grinned, "So, how would you like to shoot some hoops later?"

"Umm, sure, you can meet me at my place after school"

"Great, see you then," he said leaning in with a quick wink, "But right now, I got to get to class"

I smiled to myself as I saw him walk away; he was so cute, so _Diggy_, you know? What I felt for Diggy couldn't be put into words. Diggy and I had been friends for a long time, but, did that really matter? I mean, well, I didn't know._ Maybe I should ask Liv about this later_, I thought.

**Liv's POV:**

Maddie is totally in looooove with Diggy and he likes her too so I don't understand why those two love birds stop messing around and get together. They might just need a little help from moi! I don't know what to do yet, but, believe me I am going to come up with something. I mean, look at them, Maddie even asked for my help this morning. I mean, I _am _Liv Rooney the best matchmaker in town, but, come on… So, I have decided to take action and help those two no matter what.

**Diggy's POV:**

After my conversation with Maddie that morning I could not stop thinking about her. Spending time with Maddie was always the highlight of my day no matter how awkward it could get, but, to me, the awkward was comfortable and seeing Maddie nervous made her look so cute; she always did that quirky where she touched her bracelet. I was lost in my train of thought when Liv bumped into me.

"Hey Diggy" she said waving her hands in the air in a way that only Liv could pull off.

"Sup Liv…" I said a bit confused and worried for what she was going to tell me.

"Okay, so, I have planned a family getaway this weekend, and, well it's not for sure that we'll go yet but you and your parents should come, I'm sure Maddie would love to have you there and our parents are good friends."

"I'm not so sure, Liv"

"Come on, we'll be going to our little humble cabin by the lake, Diggy, you know you want to come"

"Okay, but, your parents should probably talk to mine if you want to set this whole thing up"

"Of course, see ya!" she exclaimed with a wave as she walked away.

_Well, that was weird_, I thought, _I shouldn't put too much thought into it though, it was Liv, and that was just who she was. _And, although I would never admit it, I actually really wanted to go on that trip; anything to spend more time with Maddie.

_And so Diggy went on thinking about Maddie and Maddie walked home thinking about Diggy, without a single clue about what her twin sister was up to. _


	2. Packing Up

**Liv's POV:**

The whole drive home I was thinking of how to tell mom and dad about the fantastic weekend getaway that I had planned during school; I wasn't sure if they'd understand but it was a chance I was willing to take. When I finally got home, I walked straight to the kitchen and saw my mother by the sink washing the dishes.

"Hello Liv, how was school?" she asked when she noticed me walking in.

"It was fine, and, while in school I got the greatest idea," I responded. Mom gave me a confused look, so, I continued, "We should go on a family getaway! It'll be really fun!"

"I'm not sure about this Liv, it's the middle of the winter, not time for beaches and vacations"

"Mother, we wouldn't be going to the beach, remember that cabin, that cabin by the lake that we used to spend so much time at when we were little? Yeah, there."

"Well, Liv I guess that sounds good and it'll be great to get to spend time with the family."

"Oh, Diggy and his parents will also be coming."

"That's alright with me, they are a really nice family and it will be good for your dad and I to have some adults to talk to you while you kids play."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you, mom! This is going to be one of the best trips we've ever taken," I screamed and ran up the stairs to my room; I couldn't wait to tell her the great news. But, first, I had to pack.

**Diggy's POV:**

When I walked up to Maddie's house, she was sitting on her porch swing playing around with a basketball. I could tell she was lost a world of her own; her thoughts, and seeing her that way made her look so pure and beautiful. Some time passed when I noticed that I had been bluntly staring, so I hurried up the driveway and hopped up the stairs to her house.

"Rooney Classic, ready to get your butt kicked?"

"In your dreams, "she replied, handing me the basketball.

After the short conversation, Maddie ran out back and I followed.

"So, Rooney, what do you think about that whole getaway thing that Liv has planned, I mean-"

"What? I'm sorry for cutting you off, but, what getaway?" she said, I was worried; she had a look on her face that I'd never seen before.

"Yeah, she invited me and my family, I thought it was nice of her plus you know since we are- whatever we are we could hang out," I panicked.

"Yeah, t-t-otally," she said, becoming flushed, when she took the basketball out of my hands and slam dunked it, "BAM-WHAT!"

"You always have to win don't you, Maddie?" I said playfully, with an honest smile across my face.

"I don't lose, Diggy," Maddie responded as she passed me the ball, and so we played on.

**Maddie's POV:**

After Diggy left, I walked into the kitchen and asked mom about this "getaway" thing. After she explained everything to me, I couldn't deny that I was extremely excited, but at the same time worried. What if something happened that would ruin me and Diggy's friendship? Hanging out with someone every once in a while is a lot different than spending a whole weekend together with them. I was battling all of the possibilities in my head, but, I realized that it wasn't worth it, what I really needed to do was pack. I ran upstairs and when I opened the door to my room, I saw Liv surrounded by piles of clothes and shoes.

"Liv, you do know we're only going for the _weekend_, right?" I said laughing at the mess; I could tell I caught her off-guard.

"OHEMGEE MADDIE! Aren't you excited for this trip? Do you know I invited Diggy to come along?" Liv asked, almost jumping up and down, she really was excited.

"Of course I am, I wanted to thank you Liv, I mean at first I was a little skeptical about this whole idea, but, I know you were trying to do something for me and it's really sweet."

"Aw, Maddie, I'm so happy you feel that way I was so worried that you'd be angry," she told me.

"Well, let's get ready tomorrow is going to be a long day," I said.

"I know, I wish we could just skip school and drive there early in the morning," Liv said as she zipped her colorful suitcase.

"Yeah, when are we leaving anyway?"

"Six p.m."

"Alright, then," I whispered to myself. Tomorrow would be a long day, and I wasn't ready for it, so I decided to go to sleep early; today had been a long day too.


	3. Car Drives & Stunning Views

**Joey's POV:**

We all met up at Maddie's locker afterschool to go on the trip; I can't believe they decided to plan a **whole** trip without either mine or Parker's opinion. We had a say in family decisions, or, at least should have had a say in them. But, no. At least I was lucky that my buddy Diggy was coming, because if he wasn't, the weekend would probably be pretty boring.

At 5:30, Diggy's parents showed up at the school, and by 6:00, Parker, Liv and I were stuffed in the back of our parent's mini-van, while Diggy and Maddie got to ride smoothly in Diggy's parent's car.

The whole ride was composed mostly of annoying leg kicking from Parker, mom screaming at Parker to stop kicking me, dad telling mom to stop distracting him and Liv watching videos of herself on "Sing it Loud!" It was the most boring 3 hours that I, Joey Rooney, have ever lived.

**Diggy's POV: **

When it was time for all of us to get into the cars, Joey and Parker called to ride my parent's car with me, but Liv quickly jumped in by saying how Maddie should get to sit comfortably in our car. In Liv's words, Maddie was tired from basketball practice, so she deserved it more than anyone. To this, Maddie responded that she didn't mind riding with Mr. and Mrs. Rooney, but she ended up in the back of the SUV sitting next to me anyway. The beginning of the ride was quiet; I _knew_ she had been lying before when she told Liv that she wasn't tired, so, I turned away to look out the window to let her rest a bit. After a while of mindless looking at trees, I looked back and noticed that she was asleep. I leaned in, for a second I didn't realize what I was doing, and took off her glasses, it didn't look like Maddie, but I was afraid she'd break them so I held them for her. After 4 hours, it seemed like, Maddie finally woke up.

"Whoa, where are my glasses?" she said looking confused around the car.

"Here, I was just holding them for you, you fell asleep," I explained to her.

"Thanks, Diggy," she said giving me that smile.

"No problem, Rooney," I smiled back.

"So, what are you going to do once we get there, Joey seems really excited to hang with you." She laughed and I did too, _oh Joey_.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I'll have so much fun."

"You do know there's no court at where we're staying."

"Please tell me you're kidding, how am I going to survive without basketball for a full 2 days?" I joked. Maddie punched my shoulder, "Wow Maddie Rooney, getting aggressive."

"Shut up, Diggy," she said kicking off her all-star sneakers and crossing her legs like we would if we were back in third grade. She turned to face me, and everything after that is a messy blur in my head of laughter and Maddie.

**Liv's POV:**

After a great car ride spent watching old "Sing it Loud!" episodes on Netflix, we finally reached the "cabin". And I say "cabin" in quotation marks because it was not a simple, small wooden hut with dirty walls and uncomfortable beds. This "cabin" was a stunning wood house surrounded by beautiful green trees, and, trust me, Liv Rooney, does not call any place stunning, but this house was just amazing. The ground was covered with soft white snow and the air smelled of childhood memories. The inside was also beautiful; we were welcomed in by a small chandelier, an open marble kitchen on the left across from a cozy living room which was lit up by a fireplace. On the right was the "fun room" as we used to call it when we were younger; it was an area with a couch, a TV, a pool table and a stair case that led up to our bedrooms. However, the sight behind the glass slide-doors across from the entrance was the most beautiful; the lake had frozen over and it was like something from a dream. I could tell that not only I, but everyone else was impressed and I felt really proud for being able to pull all of this off.

"Wow," I heard Maddie whisper behind me.

"I know," I whispered back.


	4. Unpacking

***Sorry, guys this was a really short Chapter because I'm very busy with schoolwork so I will probably upload most frequently during weekends or when I have more free time, hope you can understand***

**Diggy's POV:**

After the mesmerizing arrival at the lake house, we went straight up to our rooms. There were five; one for Joey, Parker and I, one for Liv and Maddie, one for my parents, one for Mr. and Mrs. Rooney, and an extra. When I walked into the room I saw bunk beds and a single bed, so, I obviously dropped my stuff by it; the small wooden bed that sat next to the window of the blue walled room. And, so I began to unpack.

"Diggy, ma man, now that you came on this trip we are finally going to get time to hang out," started Joey as I fiddled through my bag.

"You bet," I said, thinking of Maddie back in the car and how we'd joked about just this a few hours before. Afterwards, Joey kept on talking about nothing and everything at the same time and Parker sat on his bottom bunk until we finally settled in.

**Maddie's POV:**

"Wow, Liv I can't stop saying this but you really outdid yourself," I told my sister.

"I know, isn't it great?" She responded with a high-pitched squeal.

"It sure is."

"Ooh, Ooh, Maddie! Did you bring your skates?"

"How could I forget?" I said holding up my beautiful, white ice skates.

"Ah! I did too!" Liv screamed out holding up her pale blue ones.

I sat down on my bed and breathed in the air, it was so nice to be back. I've said this countless times, but I couldn't wait to spend more time with Diggy and being with the family would be great too. But, honestly, I hoped for something to happen between us, even more now than usual, because of all of the beautiful nature surrounding us, engulfing the house, with the cold winter drizzle of snow and the immense trees. I wanted Diggy, but at this moment I wanted some dinner more than anything.

"Liv, do you know if there's any food downstairs?"

"I'd say no, there may be some little snacks, you should go and check, though, if not I'm sure we could just order something," she said nonchalantly.

"I'll check," I told her as I walked out of the room and locked the door behind me.


	5. 30 Minutes

Maddie's POV:

_Nope, nothing here,_ I thought, closing the refrigerator door. However, Mad-Dog Rooney does not give up, so, I started searching in every possible cabinet of the kitchen. All I found was found a box of hot-chocolate packets, a bag of marshmallows, some crackers and what seemed to me like 50 chocolate bars; so stereotypical. Staring at all of the sugar that I had gathered I thought,_ I should save my parents the trouble and just go to the store myself. _My plan was flawless, well, there was only one problem: I couldn't drive! So, I sprinted up the staircase and to my room.

"Liv, can you give me a ride to that store that you mentioned before?" I said, out of breath.

"Maddie, I'm doing something, just relax and let mom and dad do it," she responded, and continued dancing around the room to her "Sing It Loud!" videos.

"Fine, I'll just walk then, you know where I am if anyone asks," I said loudly, so she would hear me, but she didn't care and just waved at me. I sighed, locked the door behind me and headed downstairs. I looked for my shoes, my white converse, but then, I realized that walking in the cold, wet snow in shoes made out of fabric wouldn't necessarily be a good idea. Instead, I borrowed Liv's Doc Martens; I figured she would be too caught in her thing to even notice they were gone. After putting on the black boots, I grabbed my coat and put on my hat. Before heading for the door, I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror and thought, _good thing nobody's going to see me looking like this_. Then out of nowhere, as I was reaching for the doorknob, I heard a voice, "Rooney, where are you going?"

Diggy's POV:

I walked out my room get some air, when, from the upstairs railing I saw Maddie and asked where she was going. As she turned around to face me, her cheeks became a crimson color and I smiled.

"Diggy, I need to go now, I'm running out of time it's almost pitch-black outside," she told me as I jumped down the stairs.

"Well, I'll drive you," I offered.

"No, thanks, I think I'm fine with walking," she said and left into the frozen world outside. I already had my shoes on, so, I put on my jacket, and rushed into the porch. When I called out to her, Maddie was already halfway down the driveway, illuminated by soft twinkling lights, "Seriously, let me drive you." She stopped, turned around, and nodded, she looked like she was freezing, and I wanted to hug her; to wrap my arms around her, tattoo her scent in my mind and keep her warm. Instead I ran to her and we walked to my parent's car without saying a word. Once inside, she took off her big puffy North Face jacket and tossed it in the back. I looked at her; she was wearing black boots that I'd never seen before, black leggings, a soft-beige Christmas sweater with a maroon colored scarf, a matching beanie, and her brown glasses. When she looked up at me, all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I was knocked back into reality when she giggled the words: Shouldn't we get going?

I headed down the street, and we drove for half an hour until we finally reached the small store.

Maddie's POV:

The short drive to the store was quiet at first, with a few stolen glances even, but then, we comfortable and filled it with stories; we told each other memories at the same time as we created new ones. In the amount of time we were given, he confessed to me his fears and I opened up to him about mine. I laughed so much, my stomach hurt as well as my cheeks, and my eyes were watered.

"Diggy," I finally whispered; feeling a million emotions at the same time.

"BAM-WHAT!" I screamed, as we reached the store. I hopped outside of the car and rushed to the door but when I tried to open the door, it was locked.

"What's up Maddie?" Diggy said back from the car.

"I don't know, the lights are on, so obviously there's a person inside, maybe we should wait a li-oh look he's coming over."

The employee unlocked the door, peeked his head out slightly, and in a monotone voice said, "The store is closed, sorry for the inconvenience, if you wish to return try tomorrow, maybe you kids should try an earlier hour, just a thought."

I looked over at Diggy, and he started laughing. I gave him a quick smile.

"I guess we came here for nothing." I sat down on the hood of the car.

"Hey," Diggy said walking over and sitting next to me, "don't you always win? This isn't the Maddie I remember. This was one of the best nights of my life! The car ride here was so much fun, you agreeing to let me drive you here for nothing was one of the best things."

"I guess, but I still really wanted some food," I grinned and looked into his big brown eyes.

"We'll figure something out when we get home," I looked up at him, and he smirked. For the first time I could not read through him. Maybe he was driving me insane.

I didn't know if Diggy was really even talking about food anymore.


	6. We Should Stay a Little Longer

Maddie's POV:

Back in the car, I realized that I didn't want this night to end.

"Diggy, can we go downtown, I don't know if this is weird, I just feel like doing something fu-"

"I don't think we can tonight, but, I promise you that we'll come tomorrow, plus, then all of your family can come along as well, I'm sure they don't want to be tied down to the house all weekend," he cut me off as he pulled the car out of the parking spot.

"Oh, sure," I said, but what I was really thinking in my head was what great of a disaster it would be to have all those people around when I just wanted to be alone with Diggy.

We arrived back home at 9:15, it looked like we were just going to sleep on a stomach full of hot chocolate and sugar. However, when we walked into the house, everyone was sitting around the table, having a feast. As I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, we both started uncontrollably laughing. Then, we hung our jackets, took off our dirty shoes and sat down at the table; he was in between Joey and Parker and I was at the edge of the table next to Liv. I vaguely remember dinner, the whole time as I was eating, I was thinking of Diggy, and how unbelievably lucky I was to have someone like him in my life.

Liv's POV:

Maddie had been all smiles since she walked in through the door. I didn't know what had happened between her and Diggy, but I intended to find out what was going on between those two.

"Guys! I just got the most fabulous idea in the world!" I told everyone at the dinner table. They gave me looks that said 'go on' and so I continued, "Okay, after dinner we should all get into our pj's and have some hot cocoa and make s'mores and have a bonfire and AH! I can't believe it, I keep getting such great ideas, thank me later!"

"Sweetie, I think that's a great idea, you know what? I'll go get ready right now I'm pretty much done with my food," said Diggy's mom.

Diggy's POV:

I put on my plaid pajama bottoms and headed downstairs, Liv kept having all of these great ideas and I knew exactly what she wanted; it was what I wanted as well.

Maddie's POV:

I rummaged through my bags until I found two pairs of pj's; one had penguins on them and one was red with white snowflakes. I really didn't care much about what pj's I was going to wear so I just threw the red one's on, along with a loose, white V-neck.

"Wow," mouthed Liv, "you look like a girl!"

"Really? I don't think I heard you the first time."

"Chill, it's okay to try to look better for a guy," Liv said looking at herself; she was wearing green shorts and a long sleeve top.

"There's so many things wrong with what you just said," she gave me a funny look, "a girl should never change to impress a guy, and I look like I always do, obviously. And, Liv don't you think it's a bit cold to be wearing shorts-it's snowing outside."

"I'll be fine; there are blankets. And, no, you don't look the same," she turned away from the mirror and sat down on my bed, "Maddie, I can see you looking at him and him looking at you and it's one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. He makes you light up."

"Well."

"Maddie, now, that we're all alone will you tell me what happened with Diggy?"

And so I told her, how we talked on the way to and back, his promise to go to town tomorrow, and the word's he'd said, the ones that had confused me so much. After I was done spilling everything out, Liv screamed.

"HE _SO_ LIKES YOU!"

"I don't about that," I said sitting down next to my sister, "you see, there's sometimes where I can tell that he likes me and then there's times that I think that him and I just good friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

"Aww, Maddie, you can't get yourself down like that, stop over thinking things, just go with the flow and everything will turn out just how it's supposed to," Liv said, getting up.

"You're right."


	7. Reminiscing

**Maddie's POV:**

It was around 11, and I felt like passing out on the old, brown leather couch, but, I didn't. Instead, I sat there wrapped around a colorful grid-patterned blanket while everyone was still outside roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. I had been there an hour before as well, sitting on a log next to Joey and Dad, but I got tired and went inside to prepare myself some hot chocolate. Sometimes a family member or Diggy would come in to restock on sugar and say something like: "Hey" or "What are you doing inside?" or "Having fun?" And I would answer; it was truly boring.

By 11:30, a mixture of exhaustion and boredom got to me so I fell asleep.

**Liv's POV:**

When I went upstairs, Maddie was already tucked in bed; so sweet, she was so exhausted from such a fun day! Again, thanks to me! Of course, she would have time to thank me later so I just let it be and went to bed. She wasn't the only twin that had had a long day.

**Diggy's POV:**

I lay in bed remising. No, not about my childhood or my life to that moment and although, those are important things they were not the most important in that instant. I thought about my day with Maddie. I had woken up at dawn to get ready; I could not stay asleep in bed: my stomach was churning. Then, walking to school, seeing Maddie by her locker first thing in the morning, ending up on the same car, seeing her angelically innocent sleeping face and then joking about anything and everything. Coming here, driving with her until the sun set up in these woods, seeing her laughing by the campfire; all of my stolen glances, all of hers. A little bit after 11:40, I came back to refill my hot cocoa cup and I noticed Maddie asleep, her glasses still on and a blanket around her. I looked around not knowing what to do. And, with the same insane instinct that I had gotten in the car, I walked to the couch and lifted her into my arms.

"Hey, Rooney," I whispered into her ear, grinning.

She mumbled something I couldn't understand and I kissed her forehead. Then, I turned around and took her upstairs to her bedroom.

_What a day_, I thought rolling over in my bed.


	8. Uneventful Morning

**Joey's POV:**

I slept for two hours that night! _TWO HOURS_! _**And**_, was forced to wake up at the ungodly hour of 9. On. A. **WEEKEND**! It was all thanks to Diggy walking around the room and shuffling in his bed all night; he would not stay asleep. Yes, sleeping in the same room as me can be intimidating, but, he had no reason to disrupt my sleeping patterns.

**Parker's POV:**

I had not done much during the trip besides stay quiet and try to enjoy the family outing. But, nothing annoys me more than not getting enough sleep! And as much as I hated agreeing with Joey, Diggy had ruined my night. And, to be even more annoying, in the morning he was the first one to get up and started making breakfast. I was so annoyed at the guy waltzing into MY room and ruining MY sleep time that I got up, headed for the kitchen and right when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I screamed at the top of my lungs: "DUDE, PLEASE SHUT UP!"

He looked at me weird, but hey, I'm a kid and I'll get away with whatever I want.

**Liv's POV:**

"What is that racket?!" I yelled running out of the bathroom and looking down from the railing. Parker was frozen and Diggy stood still holding a blender. I didn't know how to respond, so I shrugged and continued putting on my makeup; a woman should always try to look her best and it should not be for others, but for her own self.

**Maddie's POV:**

I woke up to the sweet aroma of bananas and strawberries reaching my bedroom from downstairs. So, as I got out of bed I put on my slippers and ran to the kitchen so I could grab a glass. The only person there was Diggy; I took my smoothie and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey, how come no one's home?" I whispered looking up at his brown eyes: he smiled; he always did.

"Well, that's not entirely true, Liv is upstairs in the bathroom, she's been there for an hour and Joey and Parker went back to sleep as soon as our parents went out to get some food, what they packed wasn't enough." He looked at me.

"Yeah, our little trip didn't really help did it?" I laughed.

The mid-morning sun lit peeking in through the huge windows engulfed the first floor of the house in its entirety, and the smell of pine freshened the air. It seemed as if it would be a clear night, which reminded me.

"So, remember your promise?" I said taking a sip from heaven. I mean come on, STRAWBERRY AND BANANA!

"Nope," he said grinning and I punched his arm, "I'll say it once, I'll say it again Rooney. No need to get feisty, I'm just kidding, I wouldn't forget"

He looked right at me, and I looked back at him. It was perfect until I snapped back into the real world, and realized that I had not even washed my face that morning and I probably looked like a mess. I hated that I cared about this. It was such a shallow thing to think about, but I couldn't help but care how I appeared in his eyes. However, I didn't care as much as to leave the comfort of the quiet morning sitting next to him on the old couch. We stayed that way until everyone came back home.


	9. Spanish Cafés & Wishes

**Maddie's POV: **

All the girls were put in one car and the guys in the other. I didn't know why, or who had come up with this idea, which bothered me, because, after that night, me and Diggy would only have one day left to spend together and as they say _time goes by fast when you're having fun_.

The car ride downtown was awfully long, so I became very aware of my surroundings. Diggy's mom was driving; she was wearing a flowing dress with thick tights under her trench coat. My mom sat next to her in the passenger seat wearing dress pants and a white top under a trench coat as well. Then there was Liv, who had gone all out for the night: smoky eye, bold lip, curled her hair more than usual, wore a black crop top and a short skirt with tights and booties. Everyone seemed too dressed up for my liking, especially since I was just wearing a simple red Christmas sweater, my dark-wash skinny jeans, and black boots under my blue coat. Apparently I was also the only one who realized it was about a week shy of Christmas and it gets cold at that time in Wisconsin: I was the only one wearing gloves and a scarf.

**Liv's POV:**

"Mom, what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked.

"Well, I'm guessing the adults will go out for a nice dinner and you kids can do whatever you want as long as you stay close together, it's a safe place so I don't think there'd be a problem, right?" she responded, looking at Diggy's mom for approval.

"Of course, you kids have fun," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I said sinking back down into my seat.

"Liv, what do you think we should do when we get there?" Maddie asked me; I knew what she wanted to hear, that she and Diggy would be left alone, and I wanted to say so but I wasn't sure I could.

"Maddie I know that you want time alone with him, but you heard Mom, besides I would not want to be the one to have to deal with Joey and Parker for however long we stay there." She looked at me with understanding, and I was so relieved: I didn't want to ruin her night but at the same time I didn't want to ruin mine as well.

**Diggy's POV:**

We arrived downtown at 9:00 but we wandered around looking for the girls for about 15 minutes, which I didn't mind, because the town looked so beautiful: it was lit up by twinkling Christmas lights and the white stores lined both sides of the snow covered street. When we did find them, I was glad to be surprised with such beauty. They all looked great, but all I really cared for was Maddie. She looked so simple and beautiful like the previous day when we had driven to the store.

"Hey Rooneys, so, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, Maddie and I thought we could go to a café place to get some dinner, and then we'll figure something out after that," said Liv, "Oh, that place looks fun."

**Maddie's POV:**

Joey, Parker, Liv, Diggy and I waved goodbye to our families as we walked to the small restaurant, or as Liv liked to call it: _a café_. As we walked, I felt Diggy's hand brush against mine, and every time it did, it was as if a shock of electricity ran through my veins and all around my body. In my head I promised myself that if he brushed my hand again, I would grab it, but he didn't and we continued walking.

Once inside, we sat down at a large table, it smelled of European chocolate and churros: it was a Spanish-Inspired café.

"Hello, how are you all doing? May I take your order?" asked the young waitress, with a smile painted on.

"Great, what is the 'chocolate con churros'?" asked Liv.

"Honestly, there's no way to truly explain it, it's like a fondue and very popular, so I'd recommend it," she answered.

"Oh so I guess that's more of a dessert isn't it?"

"I'd say so."

"Okay well, then, I'll have a salad as my main course."

"What about you guys?" she said pointing at Joey and Parker.

"We'll get the chicken soup, please," Parker responded.

"Okay, got it, and now you, what would you like?"

"I think I'll have the 'Paella Iberica'" I responded.

"And, finally, what would _you_ like?"

"I'll have the 'Pollo A La Brasa'" he said looking up from his menu.

"Oh my god, Diggy?" He looked startled and confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked her: not in a rude manner but quizzically.

"Yeah, it's me Sav from camp, we met two years ago," she said opening her arms to hug him.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you," he said smiling at her, while I sat there, frozen, whishing that I hadn't made him promise that we'd come here.


	10. Dancing With Her

**Maddie's POV: **

I was surprised to see the way that Diggy looked at her, because, that was the way he had looked at me. When Savannah finished her shift, she decided to join us in our little adventure. Back in the restaurant her radiant beauty had been masked by the mundane uniform, but now, that she was wearing a beautiful copy of Liv's outfit I realized that she was what every guy looked for, and I was nothing compared to her: she was two inches shorter than Diggy, I was a foot, she had long dark hair and brown eyes, I had normal blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. When comparing both of us, she would definitely win any guy's attention. Also, Sav wasn't a bad person, I didn't like her, but not because she was mean or rude, exactly for the opposite, actually; she was caring and funny with Diggy and it made me so jealous that I felt like I was going to lose my mind.

**Diggy's POV: **

Seeing Sav definitely caught me off guard, we had met a few summers back at a basketball camp. I had planned to attend it with Maddie, but then, just a few weeks before, she had to cancel and I was left on my own. This didn't bother me much though, yeah, it would have been great to spend time with Maddie but I also met many new people. One of them was Savannah. When I first saw her, she was hugging everyone in her way, welcoming them, and I was captivated by her. She was beautiful and that's all I could ever say about her. I tried getting to know her, but there was no depth or emotion in her. When she let her guard down, there was nothing there, and nothing between us ever happened.

**Liv's POV:**

We walked in the uncomfortable silence until we reached a large square. A band playing and couples were dancing under the twinkling decorations. Joey and Parker informed us about an arcade nearby, and they quickly left. Afterwards, the remainder of the group sat down on a bench.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I said, breaking the silence.

"I think we should dance," said Savannah, "I know you love to dance Diggy." She laughed and her let out an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, dancing is good," he said looking at Maddie, who seemed lost in a deep thought. AHH! I knew Diggy wasn't one to make Maddie believe things and then leave, and the way he ignored Sav and looked at her proved I had been right all along.

"Yes, so Diggy would you like to dance with me?" She whispered into his ear, clearly loud enough for both Maddie and I to hear it. He hesitated, but finally said yes as Maddie stood frozen on her chair.

"Maddie, did you not see that? He totally wanted to dance with you and you just blew him off!" No answer, "Maddie?" No answer, "MADDIE!"

"Wh-I'm so-I'm just a little out of it today, I'm fine," she said.

"Oh, Mads, do you think I don't know you, you can tell me what's bothering you. You just blew Diggy off for no reason!"

"Liv, Diggy didn't want to dance with me or he would have _asked,_ he seems happy enough dancing with her."

"You didn't see the way he looke-"

"I don't care, my head hurts, I'm going back to the car, you should have fun," she cut me off.

"Maddie, don't over analyze it, he likes you," I told her, but I don't think she cared and she rushed away towards the parking lot.


	11. Forgive me, I Love You

**Diggy's POV:**

After dancing to one song with Savannah, I noticed that Maddie had left, so I ran to Liv and asked what happened.

"Diggy, you happened, I mean come on, seriously?" she responded sipping from her soda.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Diggy, Maddie left because she felt like you didn't care, at least that's what I assume, she said she had a headache and she was feeling sick. I'm obviously not buying that story."

"That can't be true, should I apologize?"

"Diggy, I think it's better to leave Maddie alone, at least for now."

"Why is she being so dramatic? I didn't mean t-"

"Imagine you had been her, she_ likes_ you Diggy, imagine you had been her and left alone for someone who you feel inferior to."

"Why would she feel that way? I don't even like Sav."

"Because she likes you, please try to understand."

"I-Yo-You're right"

"I know, but please let her be by herself, she needs time to think and to forgive you," Liv said.

"I can't, I need to go talk to her."

I ran to the parking lot and searched in the dark until I found the Rooney's van, and saw Maddie sitting there, alone. She seemed so distant, in a place where I didn't belong. I felt odd, the urge to tell her everything, and the need to walk away and let her be by herself. My mind battled itself until I finally decided to leave, Liv had been right, Maddie needed her space, I was the one who had caused all of this, and I didn't deserve the reassurance that she still cared. I walked back to my parent's car because we only had about ten minutes until we were supposed to meet them again. Also, I had no idea what else to do, and in this whole town full of people, a car was the only place that I could be alone with my thoughts. My thoughts…Maddie. The millions of scenarios replayed in my head on how I would ask for her forgiveness; how I could explain that it was all a misunderstanding. I wished that night had never happened. I wished that I was sitting on the hood of my car again with Maddie joking about anything and everything.

**Maddie's POV:**

It was nearly midnight, and time to meet up at the cars. First to arrive was Liv, and then Joey and Parker shortly followed. Finally, when the clock hit 12:00, all of the parents were already gathered around the car.

"Where's Diggy?" I opened the door and asked.

"We don't know" They all answered me in unison.

"Liv, do you know?" I asked her, whispering, as she sat down next to me.

"He said he was coming over here to talk to you, but I guess he decided to listen to me and leave you alone."

"Why would he have to talk to me?"

"Maddie, I hate being the middle-man in all of this, but he likes you, a lot, he never meant to hurt you, he doesn't even like Savannah." She explained.

"I feel so stupid, after thinking about it I realized that I overreacted, I wish I could take it all back," I whispered.

"You still might be able to," she said, pointing in the direction of Diggy's parent's car.

"I don't know," I whispered, "I acted pretty stupidly today, I don't know why I just-"

"Maddie, instead of telling me this go and tell _him_," She said, "he's the one that needs to know how you feel."

I opened the car door and told my family and Diggy's parents that they could all ride the van since I would be going home in the other car with him. They didn't seem to mind so I ran until I found him. I stood a few seconds in front of the car, in the cold until Diggy looked up and saw me. He walked out of the car and came over to me.

"You must be freezing," he whispered in my ear, I could hear the smile in his voice and I smiled. He slowly took off his letterman jacket and put it around me.

"You know you don't have to do that," I told him.

"I want to, Rooney."

"Diggy, I need to talk to you," I said sitting down on the hood of his car.

"No, Maddie, I need to talk to you," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Can I go first? I'm really sorry, you know, for overreacting, I don't know why I did it." I looked down at my hands.

"Maddie, you shouldn't be sorry, I don't what I was thinking flirting with some other girl," he paused, "someone that isn't you. I don't even like her."

"You see, there's the problem: you should be able to be, and dance and flirt with anyone of your liking without me acting this way." He moved closer to me.

"I would have reacted the same way," he told me, looking me straight into my eyes. I looked away.

"I'm sure," I laughed.

"Rooney," he whispered, as he grabbed my hand, swiftly, and our fingers slowly intertwined. I felt a rush of electricity run throughout my whole body, and I smiled at him. He looked at me, again,with his brown eyes, and said, "I'm in love with you."

"Would it be wrong of me to ask you to kiss me?" I whispered, slowly, a centimeter away from his face.

He looked at me for a few seconds and leaned in slowly. His soft lips touched mine and all of time froze, he was mine and I was his, a promise sealed by a kiss.

"I'm in love with you, too," I whispered kissing his lips again.

There are many butterflies in Wisconsin, and in that moment, I felt as all of them had been trapped in my stomach.


End file.
